


Happy Birthday

by Flanker27_UK



Series: Strikes Life [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: The happiest day of Robin & Cormoran's life ?
Series: Strikes Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576129
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

Cormoran was out of his mind with worry, he sat, helpless next to Robin who was arching up from the bed in agony.

Every few minutes she was wracked with pain and crushed his hand in hers, he welcomed the pain, he wished with all of his heart he could take this hurt away from the love of his life.

But he couldn’t, making it far worse was that he was blaming himself for all of the anguish that Robin was going through

He hated hospitals but there was no way he would move from Robin’s side while she was like this, they had been in the room for 27 hours now and apart from a couple of five minute breaks to visit the toilet, Cormoran hadn’t left her side.

The spasm past and Robin looked at him, with a weak smile, her beautiful face lined with the pain, her hair plastered to her head with sweat, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“It’ll be worth it love”

Cormoran’s heart was breaking, how could he have put his wife through this,

_Never again_

_He had not ever been through anything like this_

_Even in Afghanistan, he had his rifle, his training, he could fight back_

_Here he was just a useless cripple who had inflicted all of this on the love of his life, the woman he’d made his wife, whose eyes were deeper blue-grey than the Ocean where they had stood taking their vows on the cliff top_

_“Till death do us part”_

_No! This is all normal, natural, I couldn’t lose Robin now, not after all we’ve been through_

But the worry was now there like a worm, burrowing, eating into his mind, picturing himself alone, all the dreamed of futures gone.

_A bedsit_

_Takeaways_

_Drinking to oblivion_

_Their life and business gone_

_All hoped for happiness vanished_

_A short miserable life, because life without Robin wasn’t worth living_

A nurse came into the room and did the necessary checks, smiled at both of them

“Things are going as we expected, are you sure you don’t want pain relief Mrs Strike?”

“No, I don’t want to miss any of it”

“OK, but just ask if it becomes too much”

“Any idea how long nurse?”

“We’ll you are almost fully dilated, but a while yet, don’t worry you are in good hands here”

“Cormoran, you should go and get some food, you must be starving”

“No, I’m staying, I’m not leaving you, it’s the least I can do putting you through all this. Never again Robin, never again”

“Don’t be silly, women have gone through childbirth for Millennia, we’re built for it”

Then the next contraction came and Cormoran’s hand was again in a vice, a welcome pain and distraction from the way his thoughts had wandered

“OK Love? That was a bad one wasn’t it?”

Robin looked at Cormoran tears in her eyes,

“Oh Corm, I’m so glad you’re here, it’s taking so long, I feel absolutely exhausted”

Strike gently wiped her face with a small towel that they had bought into hospital with them,

“You’ll be keeping away from me after this”

“No, its worth it love, I just wish the bump would get a move on”

Neither of them had wanted to know the sex of their offspring at the scans, Robin contorted again, groaning

“That was quick, they’re coming much more frequently”

There was a gentle knock on the door, a familiar sandy head peered around the door

“Can I come in?”

“Nick, sure hello”

Their friend came in, white coat and stethoscope marking him out as being on his home turf

“How’s it going Robin?”

A groan and grimace, together with some panting was his answer

“Enough said, I’m on a break and been despatched by Ilsa with orders to get her an update, looks like you are on the home stretch to me”

Robin cried out again tensing up and further mangling Strikes suffering hand

“That was less than a minute, hang on, let me chase up the midwife”

Nick ran out of the room but was back in two minutes

“Buggeration, all you ladies seem to have decided to synchronise, everyone is busy”

“Robin, you seem really close, do you mind me assisting you with the delivery, if you’re bothered I can try and find a colleague”

“No, No Nick, please, please help, I can feel it coming” 

Nick grabbed a pair of latex gloves from the dispenser on the wall and sat on the pre-positioned stool.

“Sorry Robin just lift your knees and put your feet flat on the bed, I’m just going to examine you”

Cormoran just sat holding Robins's hand, he had never felt so useless in his life

“I can see the head Robin, when the next contraction starts I want you to push as hard as you can”

Robin tensed, her neck muscles standing out like iron and she let out a huge combined groan & scream

“That’s it, wonderful job Robin, the head is out, deep breaths now PUSH”

With a rush the new baby Strike was safe in Nick’s hands, with a squeal and a cry, she announced her entry into the world

Nick quickly clamped off and cut the cord, then moved around to Robin’s side and carefully passed her into the anxious new mother’s waiting arms

“Congratulations to you both, a lovely baby girl”

Strike couldn’t breathe, he stared at this beautiful, tiny life in his wife’s loving arms, he’d thought he’d never wanted children, but this was just amazing, a day as wonderful as the one he’d married Robin, better in some ways as they now had an expression of the love they had for each other.

Nick came around with a blanket and gently took baby Strike and wrapped her in it.

“Here Dad, hold your daughter while I sort out Robin & get the Placenta delivered”

The tiny creature stared at the giant holding her in his hands, Strike examined his daughter, the peachy fuzz on her head & the huge blue-grey eyes staring at him confirmed she was following her mother. Cormoran had thought that he would never love anyone as much as he loved Robin.

He realised now how wrong he was!

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and taking a much darker path  
> I then realised that I just couldn't do it so this was the result  
> I still have the plot laid out of what I intended to produce
> 
> Would people like to see what I had planned?


End file.
